1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a semiconductor package process, in particular, to a chip package structure and manufacturing method thereof for decreasing the use of encapsulation molding.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of portable or wearable electronic devices increases, multi-function products having small size, high efficiency, high operating speed, and high quality need to be developed to meet the recent trends. To minimize shape and size of the consumer electronic devices, wafer level chip scale packaging processes are usually used to encapsulate the chip. In the chip scale package device, the solder bumps replace the use of bonding wires to reduce the resistance of the circuit and the parasitic inductance and improve the operating frequency of the device. Furthermore, since the size of the package product is equal to or slightly larger than that of the chip, the power density also can be optimized.
Furthermore, in a conventional packaging process, the molding compound is usually used to encapsulate the chip. The molding compound provides structural support for the chip and prevents damage to the chip during the transportation or the fabrication process and also entry of moisture. However, the molding compound used to protect the chip may cause environmental pollution.